


Movie Night

by galaxyofminds



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pattata - Freeform, Zapatterson, jane ships it, just a lot of Fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofminds/pseuds/galaxyofminds
Summary: The team, and Rich, have a movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I never write one shots, so this is a first for me, I hope you enjoy it!

It had been an incredibly long week, so when it finally got to Friday evening, Zapata was hoping she and Patterson could just relax in front of the tv watching crappy movies and eating take out for the rest of the weekend. It's not like they didn't deserve it. They had solved two tattoos in one week and Tasha felt like she had been staring at a computer screen for days.

But it seemed like Reade had other ideas.

“Tasha, Patterson,” he poked his head round the door into the locker room, where the two women were packing up their things and getting ready to leave. “Movie night at Jane and Weller's, you in?”

The brunette felt her mood dampen. She really didn't want the company tonight, but before she could say anything, Patterson was agreeing for the both of them. “Awesome!” Reade grinned, “see you there.”

“Yeah,” Tasha sighed, “see ya.” She turned on her girlfriend the second he had left the room. “Why,” she moaned. “Why, why, why are we doing this.” She pulled Patterson towards her, resting her hands above her hips and pouting.

“Come on Tash,” she fluttered her eyelashes, “one movie.” Patterson looped her arms round Tasha's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. “Please.”

“Fine,” Tasha stole a kiss from the other woman. “But you owe me.” She kissed her again, short and sweet.

Patterson looked up at her from under her eyelashes, “oh yeah?” Tasha's hands slid down, resting just below the small of Patterson's back. The blonde quirked one of her perfect brows. “And what would you like in return.” Tasha didn't reply, instead she just raised her eyebrows suggestively at the other woman. “Let's get this movie over and done with then.”

“Deal.” Tasha kissed her one last time, long and slow, jumping apart however at the sound of the door opening once again. It was Jane this time, who looked between their flushed faces, the corner of her mouth turning up.

“If you two are just about done, we are sharing a cab, are you coming.”

Tasha snorted, grabbing her leather jacket from her locker, “yes boss.” She laughed lightly at the embarrassed smile on Patterson's face, linking their fingers together when she was ready to leave. Jane watched everything with an adoring smile on her face. They really were perfect for each other.

 

The brunette flung herself down onto the sofa, her legs sprawled across Patterson. She had shotgunned the couch the second they had got there, leaving Reade and Rich, who had somehow turned up a few minutes after they had all arrived in the cab, to the floor. She may have argued it, but looking around at her friends... her family right then, she couldn't help but feel happier than she had in a long time.

“You okay there?” Patterson whispered to her, hugging her girlfriend closer to her.

Tasha's eyes glimmered when she looked at her. They hadn't been out as a couple for long, having spent months sharing secret looks across the room, and kisses when they thought they were alone. That had actually been how everyone else had found out. Rich had caught them off guard one night, and of course he and his big mouth blabbed to everyone. She was glad though. No more hiding meant she could tell the world how much she loved Patterson. Which was a whole lot. 

“Perfect.” She smiled gently, resting her head on Patterson's shoulder.

Reade chucked a blanket over their heads, “there ya go lovebirds.” He laughed at the muffled 'thanks' they got before the two bedraggled looking women's heads popped out, Tasha with a scowl on her face, Patterson a dopey grin.

“What's the movie?” Reade asked, and the proceeded to chuck a bit of popcorn into the air, and missed in effort to catch it in her mouth. Patterson snorted at his failed attempt.

Tasha watched as Rich crossed his fingers chanting, “please be the Princess Bride, please be the Princess Bride.”

Kurt shook his head at their resident criminal's antics. “We are _not_ watching the Princess Bride again Rich...” He switched the tv on, just as the opening credits to bride wars started playing.

“Oh, come on,” Reade complained, “as if _this_ is any better.” Jane chucked a pillow at his head, knowing full well that he would sit there and watch it just like every other time he moaned about the film choice. “Next time I'm choosing.”

“Shh,” Tasha toed the back of his head with her foot, and he looked at with mock annoyance.

 

They were only halfway through the movie when Patterson jumped slightly, feeling a cold hand on her thigh. She glanced sideways at Tasha, who was sat staring straight ahead at the screen, her face deadpan. Patterson tried her best to ignore it, but only grew more impatient with the other woman as her hand crept further towards the place where she did not want it in their current setting.

Patterson covered up a moan with a cough, jumping up from her seat. Four pairs of wide eyes turned in her direction, while Tasha burst out laughing. “I- Uh... I need the toilet.” Patterson said in a flourish; disappearing quickly, leaving Tasha doubled over on the sofa and everyone else very confused.

Tasha was still laughing, wiping tears from her eyes when Patterson returned, scowling at the other woman. She sat at the other end of the sofa, making sure that none of her body was touching her girlfriend. She just needed to make it to the end of the movie. That was it. She could do that. One whole hour.

The blonde woman sighed in relief and was up on her feet the second that the end credits started rolling. “I'm pretty tired, I think we're just gonna leave now.”

“Aw Patterson, can't we stay for another movie?” Tasha blinked up at her coyly. Patterson looked around at the rest of the people in the room, who were watching her expectantly. Oh how the turn tables, she almost laughed to herself. She had persuaded Tasha to stay for one movie, and she was about to beg Tasha to leave. She looked at Tasha with pleading eyes. “On second thought's, I'm pretty tired too.” Tasha stood up, the blanket falling from her lap.

“Are you sure?” Jane asked.

“Yeah, we will see you on Monday guys.” Patterson grabbed Tasha's hand, pulling her to the door.

“Bye!” Tasha called over her shoulder. The team had hardly had time to process that they were even leaving before the door slammed shut behind them.

“Oh, wait!” Reade started to move to follow them, “I was gonna share a cab with them-” He stopped when Rich grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to the floor.

“I... don't think you want to do that.” His eyebrows rose in hopes that Reade would understand what he was getting at. He didn't; his face was blank. “Come on, didn't you guys see the looks they've been giving each other all night...” Finally realising what Rich was saying, Reade's face screwed up, and he huffed relaxing back down onto the floor. “And the penny drops,” Rich laughed, looking at the rest of the team. “So, what's next?”

 


End file.
